Dualidad
by Vismur
Summary: Cuando algo hermoso, se volvió oscuro. Kaishin/Shinkai.
_Título: Dualidad_

 _Autor: Vismur_

 _Fandom: Detective Conan/Magic Kaito_

 _Pairings: Kaito Kuroba/Shinichi Kudo_

 _Disclaimer: Detective Conan y Magic Kaito pertenecen a Gosho Aoyama._

 _Advertencias: Esto es más oscuro que el promedio, pero no tanto, espero, tenemos un Yandere!Shinichi y un Stalker!Kaito, lesiones provocadas, obsesión enferma, amigos preocupados, celos e inteligencia usada por los malos caminos._

 _Notas: Esta idea es una mezcla entre dos sugerencias de Dan-chan y Sum de un grupo de Whatsapp._

 _Resumen: Cuando algo hermoso, se volvió oscuro. Kaishin/Shinkai._

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 **DUALIDAD**

 **One-Shot**

Dualidad es una palabra para indicar dos principios opuestos, en el sentido teológico, entre el bien y el mal, en el sentido fácil de explicar, dos cualidades diferentes dentro de una misma persona, que son opuestas entre sí.

Una palabra que define una relación de una manera exacta.

Las personas saben que después de vivir bajo miedo, dolor y paranoia, la persona no saldrán indemne, y que algo dentro de ella va a cambiar, simplemente nadie sabe qué efecto se tendrá y el resultado puede cambiar de individuo a individuo.

En las primeras etapas de que la pesadilla de esta pareja acabo, y el mundo al futuro se iluminaba como lámparas de papel, había algo que cambio, la pareja estaba formada por un detective y un ladrón mago, y se entendían de una manera impresionante, parecía que todo iba a estar bien.

Pero…

Las personas que estaban alrededor de ellos se estaban dando cuenta que eso no era así, había una clase de chispa que no estaba asociada a ellos antes, algo que no estaba del todo bien.

Shinichi Kudo, el detective, representaba la calma, la capacidad de resolver misterios, no dejar que nadie saliera herido, sea la víctima o el victimario, un imán cadáver y a últimas fechas, un imán de accidentes. Nada que se pudiera comprobar como causados intencionalmente.

La lista de heridos ascendía, pero Heiji Hattori empezó a sospechar, no era el mejor amigo del detective por nada, después de todo, la rareza de los accidentes incurría en los lesionados, como policías del trabajo de equipo para atrapar a Kid, mujeres jóvenes que vagamente podía colocar su residencia en Beika y delincuentes, todos asociados de alguna manera al novio del detective.

Nadie había muerto, aún, pero alguien ya había sido paralizado, y otro más había perdido la mano, de una manera muy conveniente.

Incluso Hakuba se había roto una pierna en un accidente, cuando Kudo y el británico estaban investigando un asesinato en una casona vieja, inexplicablemente, una viga había caído, cayendo en la pierna del detective, quien había evitado el golpe en su tórax, y aunque se investigó, se llegó a la conclusión de que era cuestión de la edad.

Si, díganle eso a otro, estaba seguro que Hakuba dos días antes había hecho algo contra Kuroba, lo sabía porque se estuvo quejando con todos, y el único sospechoso que tenía la habilidad para hacerlo, era su novio.

El problema radicaba que Shinichi era inteligente, así que podía actuar de manera normal, trabajar como si no pasará nada, superar sus obstáculos, y si trataba de buscar ayuda en algún experto para que lo tratará, sabía que nada saldría de eso, y se ganaría la desconfianza abierta del detective.

Por el contrario, Kaito Kuroba, representaba el caos, la diversión y la maravilla, pero, al igual que Shinichi, él estaba mostrando síntomas alarmantes, es cierto que le gustaba anteriormente espiar a la gente, pero con su novio, la situación había tomado un giro aumentado desagradable.

Sabía que el mago tenía un horario del detective, que lo espiaba, que había colocado rastreadores cutáneos, que tenía seguidores, que trataba de controlar al menos donde iba, para saber porque cámaras verlo, que lo llamaba en ciertas horas, había una paloma al menos a las inmediaciones del detective.

Y que siempre, siempre trataba de estar en su lado.

Hubo un caso en Osaka, donde Kudo quedó atrapado en el fuego, pero los bomberos habían logrado apagarlo a tiempo, evitando un desastre, para su sorpresa, Kudo salía apoyado en el mago, Kuroba, quien no había ido a ese viaje, hubiera sido muy romántico, si no fuera por la palabras dichas, "Siempre te estoy viendo, en todo momento", en un tono de voz extraño, que le hizo temblar.

La cantidad de veces que iban a reuniones con amistades podían ser contadas con los dedos de la mano, preferían, ambos, quedarse en su apartamento a solas, y nadie sabía que pasaba ahí.

Hattori estaba preocupado, Haibara, Ran, incluso el detective molesto Hakuba, pero que podían hacer, ambos eran inteligentes, uno sabia como actuar y el otro como borrar la evidencia, eran un par imparable, lo demostraron para desmantelar una organización, ¿Qué tan mal se convertirían si su condición empeoraba?

Tratando de pensar en una solución, pero se borró cuando vio el periódico de esa mañana, una chica pelirroja estaba en la plana del periódico, con la leyenda de desaparecida, Hattori la reconoció, era una chica que suele hablar con el novio de Kudo.

El detective de Osaka sintió el frio en su estómago, esperando que la chica estuviera herida en alguna parte, y alguien, quien sospechaba era Kudo, no había hecho algo irreversible, sabía que era peligroso, porque una vez que empezaran a caer los cuerpos, la situación de pondría muy fea, y se haría un peor.

Porque sabía que ambos, matarían si lo consideraban necesario.


End file.
